Fanmade Season 4
Fanmade Season 4 is the fourth of a fanmade The Loud House. It will air on January 5, 2019 with 50 episodes, with one full-length episode and a two TV Special Crossovers. This season will introduce a new few characters on the show, and with some surreal episodes. Episodes 1. New Rent on the Block / Who is he? *When the Loud Parents discover that they are in financial problem, they came up with a solution; Rent their garage. But after interview people, they believe they couldn't find the right one, until a young man who works as a house painter came and after the interview, the parents rent the garage to the young man (Plus he is able to pay the $900 a month rent). **This episode introduce one of the new character; Name Walter. *After three months, Each of The Loud kids tells their own story about who exactly is Walter as there was clues about what he does such as, being a martial artists, knowing scientific knowledge, and coming home with stuff he claim to be paint. 2.Eyeing on Walter /Escape from Monster Hunters *And discovering that he not really a house painter, Lincoln, Lucy and Clyde begin to spy and follow Walter to discover what he really is. **This episode revealed that Walter is part of secret group called The Monsters Hunters. **This four episodes would be pair together as a TV Special. *After discovering his secret and the base, Lincoln,Lucy and Clyde run for their lives as they must escape before the Monster Hunters capture them and imprison them for their rest of their lives. 3. Big Bro Clyde / Enemies *When Clyde discovered that his Dads have adopted a little girl name Bonnie, He is overjoy of being a big brother. Unfortunately his new sister would get him into trouble. ***This episode introduce one of the new character; Name Bonnie. *After discovering that Walter have discovered all the bad things she have done and covered up, Lola plans to get revenge on Walter. **As of this episode Walter and Lola became enemies. 4. Rest and Restless / Pop Pop's Wedding . *Because of the money they were able to get from renting the garage, Lynn sr. and Rita have saved more then enough money to have another vacation to themselves, which the kids agreed to let them have their own time. During the vacation Mr. and Mrs. Loud begin to have visions of what will happen if the kids are all alone. *When Pop Pop and Myrtle announce they are getting married, The Loud Family attempts to give them the perfect wedding. 5. Luna-itis/ hops come home *After screaming too much at a Mick Swagger concert, Luna discovered she lost her voice which is bad because she is a audition to play at the local talent show. * after Lana yelled at help for eating one of her new fly pets, Hops decided to run away and live back in the pond, only it very difficult for him to survive the wilderness after staying in the loud house. 6. Ticket to Lincoln/ dodging Ball Z * when Lori and Leni discovered that Lincoln had accidentally won two tickets to the sold-out "boys will cry" content, they tried everything to get the ticket. * after having her record of never be hit by a dodgeball broken, Lynn challenge the new guy named Kyle to a dodgeball match where if she wins the record is erase but if she loses then she must give up dodgeball forever. ** Kyle will be voiced by Nathan Kress, which will reunite him and Jessica dicicco from shuriken School. 7. I.Q. rival/ Coconut-occhio * when a new student named Abby is transfer to Lisa's class, Lisa discovered that not only is she a genius too but also a year younger than Lisa. * one morning, Luan discovers that this the coconut can now walk and talk on his own, which at first was a good thing until she discovered that he getting her in trouble with all the cruel jokes to her family and friends 8. Prankicide/test of the road *It's time for Luann's annual April Fools prank, and while the family is worried about it, Walter came up with an idea to stop once and for all. * after failing her driving test for the 20th time, Leni believes she won't be get her driver license, Until Walter decided to help her with the problem. 9. For Lucy's eyes only/ new mortician member *Lincoln,Lynn And Lisa attempt to find out what Lucy's eyes look like after through the family albums of Lucy as a baby. * when Lucy and the other mortician club members try to find a new member to join in order the go on a field trip, they meet up with a new student named Edmund Von Fangstein and have him passed a few test in order to join. 10. Parents days disaster/ a star is stuck. * it's time for royal wood Middle School's annual Parents Day where kids and their parents compete it three activities such as; Drawing, Basketball and finally a quiz off. Unfortunately the louds are the only family to have never won nor ever place in the Parents Day games and Lynn tries to break the cycle. *When TV actor Blake Bradley car broke down in front of the loud house, Lori and Leni it excited to see their favorite star at the home, only they have to hide him from the Blake Bradley fans club, which Lori and Leni are members. ** This episode revealed that Blake Bradley and Walter are Half-Brothers as they both had the same mom. 11. Edmunds Secret/ Dental Detour. *After being in the mortician club for a month, Edmund was asked to host this month young mortician Club get together but when he said he couldn't, Lucy and the other members try to figure out why he doesn't want anyone to come to the house. * when Rita discovered that she only has 60 minutes to get to her job at the dentist office for a very important appointment, with vanzilla breaking down, she had to run on foot to her job, but along the way there are obstacles that almost prevented from making it. 12. Sound of Silence part 2/ critic catastrophe * wanting pay back on the anniversary of his sisters pranking him just because he wanted peace and quiet, Lincoln decided to play a prank on them by ignoring them once again this time without the headphones. ** unlike the last episode; Lincoln did not get any comeuppings and got his revenge. * when Lynn sr. and Sergei discovered that a famous food critic is coming to review the Aloha comrade and its food, both try to come up with delicious meals to help the restaurant and the reputation. ** the critic will be voiced by Phill Lewis, and this episode will reunite him and Brain Stepanek who previously worked on Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Suite Life on Deck. 13. Hunter vs vampire ( full episode) *When Edmund's secret of being a vampire in revealed, Walter is assigned to capture and bring him back to base, meanwhile an enemy of the Von Fangstein arrives is Royal Woods to find something that will help him takeover the town. TV Special Crossover My Little Loud House *Lisa invention a teleporter that was originally design to sent the user into anywhere around the world, only to have send her, Lincoln, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Luan and Lola to Equestria, where they meet Princess Twilight and the others and try to find a way back home their world. Meanwhile A caped villain from the past escape her prison and set to still the elements of harmony to rule Equestria. Category:Fanmade Seasons